


Love Lost in Letters

by VickiTheAntagonist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - World War II, M/M, War Era, letter format, more WWII era, not historically accurate dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 08:52:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickiTheAntagonist/pseuds/VickiTheAntagonist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak are separated by war. This is a transcript of the letters that passed between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Lost in Letters

Dear Dean,  
I miss you. I wish that you were home, but I also know how the draft is and that you’re a good man for going along with it. I’m still taking care of Baby. Don’t worry, she’s fine. I keep her washed and waxed and shining, waiting for the day that you get to come home and see her again. Everyone back home misses you and I wish you could be here to see them and tell us you’re okay in person. I guess I’m just worried again. I hope you are well and that you’re getting along with everyone in your new unit. If they say anything about my letters, tell me and I’ll make them less affectionate. I don’t want them to resent you just because of me. You know how people are. They really should love you though because you’re the bravest man I’ve ever met.  
Again, I miss you terribly and I hope you’re alright. Is there anything you need? I could send you a box.

All my love,  
Castiel.

 

Dear Cas,  
I miss you, I miss home, I miss Baby, I miss my own bed, I miss my family. I miss everything I left behind; I wish I wasn’t such a great person. I know I never would, but part of me wishes we were in Canada drinking maple syrup. I am fine though, we haven’t really done much, there are a lot of drills and marching but overall a lot less action than I expected when I came here. Tell everyone that for me okay? Only that. Don’t tell anyone else how much I miss them; I don’t want to cause any more pain. I get along with everyone alright, I made a new friend, his name is Benny, aside from you and Sam, Benny is the one person I would trust with my life. He saw your letter and he won’t stop bugging me. He wants to know ALL about you. Other than that, I don’t think anyone even realized I got a letter; they were all too immersed in their own.

Yours,  
Dean.  
P.S. I don’t need anything right now. Thanks

 

Dear Dean,  
I miss you as well. Too much to put into one letter, at least. And since I don’t want to cram the letter system with all of that I’ll tell you when you arrive home. And I know you wouldn’t want to be too sappy with everyone here, so I’ll just tell them you said hello. That’s good there isn’t much violence or ‘action’. That brings up the chances of you coming home in one piece. Benny, sounds fantastic, I can’t wait to meet him! Tell him thanks for keeping you company. Sam isn’t saying much but it’s obvious he misses you too, as well as Baby and Bobby. Write back soon.

All my love,  
Castiel

 

Dear Cas,  
We’re still marching, just marching, going North, our unit is needed up there for something. It might take a bit longer to send and receive letters since we’re on the move. Just a heads up. Keep telling them that I’m well, I want everyone to just go on with their lives, and I’ll be home soon. Benny said he can’t wait to meet you, mostly because he doubts you’re real. And I’m only kind of kidding. Comfort Sam as best you can, for me, try to make it easier on him. Tell Bobby to have a beer for me. I miss you.

Yours,  
Dean.  
P.S. I don’t need them but if there is any way you can send me a few of my tapes, will you please? Thanks.

 

Dear Dean,  
That’s a shame, the letters are the highlight of my week. It’s hard for everyone to move on since you were such a big part of their lives. Especially mine, I’m missing you like crazy and it feels odd to sleep without someone else on the other side of the bed. And I’m afraid pillows don’t make up for your incredibly loud (but kinda cute) snoring. Ask Benny if he wants me to send him my horrible cooking as proof. I will do my best to ease everyone’s minds, but it will be tough. I love you more than anything, and you better stay safe or I swear to god I will come over there and punch you in the face for being so reckless.

All my love,  
Castiel  
P.S. Of course, they’ll be in a separate package. Be extra careful out there.

 

Dear Cas,  
They’re doing a pretty good job at getting us the letters so I wouldn’t worry about it. We’re only a few days away from where we’re supposed to be going. A lot of the guys are worried about what we’re going to be doing when we get there. I just wanna stop with the damn marching. I got the tapes before I got your letter and I thought you didn’t write and I was not happy. Your letters honestly keep me going. I love you too, and I miss you so much. I don’t snore Cas, I told you that was just your imagination. Trust me; even your cooking is better than the slop they serve us here. I’m safe though, all though even if I wasn’t you couldn’t punch me, you love me too much.

Yours,  
Dean

 

Dear Dean,  
That’s good, it feels nice to know that I can get some sort of update on how things are going at the unit. Don’t be too much of a hero when you get there, Dean. I know that is kind of your ‘thing’ but again, I want you home in one piece. I wouldn’t dare not write to you, as I would be upset if you didn’t write to me. Their cooking must be horrifying if it’s worse than mine. Perhaps I’ll send you some if you like. And I would no doubt punch you if I had to, I’ve done it before. Remember that time I punched you in high school? I don’t even remember what it was about, but I regret it. Good luck out there.

All my love,  
Castiel  
P.S. You snore like an engine on a Harley

 

Dear Cas,  
I won’t do anything too stupid. We got to where we were supposed to be going, and when we got here we bunked up, and we haven’t done anything. I actually miss the marching, this is so boring. I don’t know why we are here. I heard some guys talking; we might be getting the order tomorrow. There is always talk about random shit and nobody really knows what’s going on. You punched me in high school because you were madly in love with me. Feel free to send me some food; I am definitely okay with that. I miss your terrible cooking. I love you Cas, more than I can even say.

Yours,  
Dean.  
P.S. I don’t snore, I never have, just your imagination babe.

 

Dear Dean,  
It’s not my imagination, I swear. Also you better not do anything dumb. Well, it is better bunked up than take hostage or something, is all I can say. They better hurry up with it; I’m missing you too much. I especially miss coming home after work and seeing you all happy as usual. Actually, I miss everything, even your teasing. Also make sure you listen to orders so you know what you’re doing, don’t want you screwing up and accidentally getting stuck in a fan. Then I would have to rescue you somehow. Also, I made some roast beef and sent it over. I would make you a burger but the bread would probably get soggy, along everything but the actual meat. I love you so much, and I cannot wait for you to come home so I can finally get some good sleep.

All my love,  
Castiel

 

 

Dear Cas,  
I just got your roast beef, it’s all gone, everyone wanted some, people are actually jealous that I get to have your food whenever I want. When I get home, the first thing I want is a burger. Benny told me I better be grateful. I miss being there to greet you when you get home. I just miss you, everything having to do with you. I can’t wait to go home. I heard that tomorrow we are going on some type of actual mission. I know what I’m doing without orders, but I guess I will listen, for you. And it definitely is your imagination.

Yours,  
Dean.

 

Dear Dean,  
Feel free to share if you want to next time I send you some. But, then again I don’t really want to share my fantastic cooking. If you want a burger I will be glad to make you one. In fact, I’ll probably have it pre-made. Don’t worry you’ll be home again, and I’ll have a hard time letting anyone have you. They’ll need pliers for how much I am going to be all over you. Be careful on your mission! As soon as you come home I’ll be sure to help you in any way I can.

All my love,  
Castiel

 

Dear Cas,  
It’s late, we’re all supposed to be sleeping but I don’t think anyone really can. We went in with another unit. They try and prepared you. They try and tell you what it will be like, but no words can describe what that’s like. No words can describe the noise of it all. It was so loud Cas. There was so much noise and everything was orange from all the fire. The silence right now, though, that’s what’s horrible. A few of our men are going home, some injured, and some in boxes. I don’t even know who, it makes me sick to think about who’s here and who’s missing. The sergeant is sending out letters, not even he’s sleeping. They say the first battle is the worst, and it better be because if it gets worse, I don’t think I can do this. I miss you Cas, I’m sorry to burden you with all of this. I just, I had to tell someone. I love you, I love you so much. Tell everyone I’m alive.

Yours,  
Dean.

 

 

 

Dear Dean,  
Try and get some sleep, that way maybe I’ll be able to as well. I’m sorry you have to go through all of this and I would do anything to take you out and bring you back home. It’ll be nice and quiet, too. I’m sorry about how I can’t hold you or anything at all to make you feel better, and I’m sorry about how lonely you feel. Please stick in for me, just till the end, alright? Just do it for me, okay dear? You can come home and drive around in the Impala and relax with me at home. I’m glad you can talk to me, I love you more than anything and everyone else loves you as well. I will stick with you no matter what happens and I’ll help you through it. I love you more than anything.

All my love,  
Castiel

 

Dear Cas,  
We’ve been going out almost daily, I don’t even know what we are supposed to be doing anymore, just not die I guess. I am really starting to hate it out here. It does get easier every day, I don’t know if that’s a good or a bad thing. I do everything right, haven’t been injured once yet so that’s something. Cas, I can’t wait to get home. It shouldn’t be that much longer right? I feel like I’ve been gone forever. I miss holding you, when I get home, we’ll take the impala to the newest movie and I’ll hold you, I’ll just hold you the whole time. I love you Cas.

Yours,  
Dean.

 

Dear Dean,  
Oh god that sounds terrible. I hate it already myself, just from the sounds of it. I hope that by easier it means it’s almost over. And I told you listening was going to be a good thing, and keep yourself uninjured, Winchester. I wasn’t joking about the punching thing. No, I’m sure you only have a little while longer. It feels like you’ve been gone forever. When you get home I will be right here and you can tell me anything and we can just be together. I don’t even care what we do, just stay there with me. And when you get home, please don’t go back. I just want you to stay home where I know you’ll be safe. I love you so much and be as safe as possible, Dean.

All my love,  
Castiel

 

 

 

Dear Cas,  
Sorry about the delay on this letter, I’ve been so tired; I spend all the time I can sleeping. When I get home, I am not letting you out of bed for a week. I hate sleeping alone. Things haven’t gotten any worse. They haven’t gotten any better either. I heard about some crazy stuff happening back in the states. People are being searched if they look ‘suspicious’, is that true? From what I see out here every day it doesn’t really look like anyone’s winning this war. It’s more like we’re at a tie, every time someone dies; someone shows up to replace him. It’s not progressive. I love you Cas, more and more each day.

Yours,  
Dean

 

Dear Dean,  
It’s alright, I don’t mind. You need your rest anyway; I don’t want you getting tired out there. And don’t worry; I won’t get out of bed. Hell, I probably won’t let you out as well. And yes, there is some searches going on, but it’s because of the recent bomb threats that have been happening. The searching isn’t a big deal though, just some pat downs along with the occasional house search. I hope things get better over there, it sounds like a terrible system of fighting. Keep being as safe as possible. I love you more than life itself, and don’t you forget it.

All my love,  
Castiel

 

Dear Cas,  
I had a dream about you last night. I woke up and I was pissed because you weren’t there, and then I remember where I was. Benny sprained his ankle, he’s been out in some first aid tent for a few weeks but he’s re-joining the unit tomorrow. I told him he should’ve gone home but he doesn’t want to. I heard that we’ll be here right through Thanksgiving and Christmas, but at least it won’t get that cold over here. Do me a favor and decorate the apartment, I know it’s going to suck doing it alone but just do it. I love you, and you’re always on my mind.

Yours,  
Dean.  
P.S. Can you try and send me some bug spray? The damn bugs out here are ridiculous and they go straight for the face.

 

 

 

Dear Dean,  
What was the dream about? And I’m sorry I wasn’t there to talk about it in the first place. Honestly, I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else but in your arms. It’s good that Benny’s going to be alright. I think it’s a bit odd that he doesn’t want to go home, but that is his choice and I respect it. It breaks my heart you won’t be here for Thanksgiving and Christmas; I was going to make a turkey and everything! I’ll make sure the apartment is all pretty and Christmas-y, I’ll take pictures of everything so you won’t miss out. And yes I’ll send you some bug spray, if they let it in. I love you so much, and I will wait until the end of my days for you.

All my love,  
Castiel

 

Dear Dean,  
It was a dream that I’d rather tell you about in person if you get my drift. I’d much rather be home with you, having your slightly dry turkey then here. All though they said they are going to fly in some ‘special meals’ which means turkey that’s only a little old and mashed potatoes that are too runny. I wish I was there for Christmas. Every year we’re going to get together with the family and we’re going to decorate together. Besides the people that’s what I miss most about home, decoration and color. It’s just various shades or green over here. Take a picture of yourself in a Santa hat for me, that the second best gift I could get. I love you, and you won’t have to wait much longer, I’m coming home soon enough.

Yours,  
Dean.  
P.S. They got the bug spray; they confiscated it though because it’s liquid. I stole it back.

 

Dear Dean,  
Ah, I see. I can’t wait to hear it. Sam got a peak at that letter and won’t shut up about it. And I would rather have you here as well, obviously. Well, it’s better than what they had earlier. Next Christmas when you’re here I’ll be sure to make it extra special with all sorts of things. I’ll be sure never to skimp out on it again. I sent you a picture of me wearing a Santa hat, which looks incredibly silly. I love you so much and can’t wait for you to come home. I hear they’re letting you back home in a month or so, hopefully.

All my love,  
Castiel  
P.S. Oh you rebel, you

 

 

Dear Cas,

February 12th. Sargent said today, they’re getting us out of here on February 10th which means we should all be to our actual home on the 12th. At least we can spend Valentine’s Day together. From now one we are going to make the most out of every holiday. Even president’s day. I love the picture that you’ve sent, I always have it with me, it doesn’t do you justice though. February 12th, on February 12th I’ll be showing up at the train station. Don’t tell anyone yet though. Things are never set in stone. I love you.

Yours,  
Dean.

 

 Dear Dean,  
February 12th, I have it on that small calendar on the dresser. All scribbled up with stars and other things. Just in time for Valentine’s Day too, it’s perfect. I must give warning though, I will be all over and I don’t think I’ll be able to stop for a long while. I can’t wait to see you home, and maybe I can meet your friend Benny, he sounds like a great guy. I’ll be at the train station with a burger and a smile. I’ll tell everyone the day after you come home. Also, don’t do anything stupid! We’re so close and I don’t need you getting yourself killed.

All my love,  
Castiel

 

Dear Cas,  
I hope you get this before Christmas, Merry Christmas. If not then Happy New Year. You better not go around kissing everyone at midnight. We have these few days of a vacation which means we can all just hang around and do nothing all day long. It’s not even cold here. I can just imagine you back home, buttoning up your trench coat wearing a hat and all of that. I’m going to talk to Benny, maybe he can come visit us, and I don’t think he has any family, nothing he’s eager to get back to anyway. Love you. I’ll be home soon.

Yours,  
Dean.  
P.S. I can’t wait to have you all over me.

 

 

 

Dear Dean,  
I got it a day before New Year, and I promise I won’t go kissing anyway. I only have eyes for you, even if I can’t see you right now. Besides, who would I even kiss? Sam? Ick. I hope you enjoy your mini-vacation with Benny. Don’t go cheating on me with him or something, or else. And yes I even have a little hat and all of that. Honestly I think this might be the only time in your life you’ll miss the cold, so enjoy it somewhat when you get home. And I can’t wait to meet Benny, I have a feeling he’ll naturally become part of the family. Love you more than anything. Can’t wait.

All my love,  
Castiel  
P.S. I bet you can’t

 

Dear Cas,

It’s January 12th, which means there is only one more month before I am coming home. I talked to Benny and he said he’d love to come visit us, he said maybe sometime in March. I couldn’t cheat on you; no one in the whole world would even come close to matching up with you, guess that means I am stuck with you. I had my first injury, a few days ago. I was walking and tripped, cut my head on a rock. They haven’t let me leave the first aid tent in a few days; I don’t have a concussion so that’s good. Even if I did have a concussion I would still love you. See you soon.

Yours,  
Dean.

 

Dear Dean,  
Three weeks. I miss you so much, three weeks seems like three years. I have all kinds of things planned. We can take Baby to the drive-in like you wanted, and I’ll decorate the apartment for Valentine’s day. We’ll all go fishing, you, me, Sam and Bobby. You can teach me how to make your favorite apple pie; I swear I’ll make for you every single week. We can go swimming; maybe take a drive up to the beach. We’ll sleep for a week, I’ll record you snoring. You can tell me all about that dream of yours. I love you so much more than I can ever even say. The time you’ve been away from me is torture. See you soon.

All my love,  
Castiel.

 

BOBBY SINGER, CASTIEL NOVAK, SAMUEL WINCHESTER

2801 SOUTH 6TH AVENUE LAWRENCE KANSAS  
THE UNTIED STATES MILITARY DEPARTMENT DEEPLY REGRETS TO INFORM YOU THAT DEAN MICHAEL WINCHESTER FIRST CLASS UNITED STATES ARMED FORCES WAS KILLED IN ACTION IN THE PERFORMANCE OF HIS DUTY AND IN THE SERVICE OF HIS COUNTRY. THE DEPARTMENT EXTENDS TO YOU ITS SYMPATHY IN YOUR GREAT LOSS. IN ACCOUNT OF EXSISTING CONDITIONS BODY IS MISSING AND CANNOT BE RETURNED AT PRESENT. IF FURTHER DETAILS ARE RECEIVED YOU WILL BE INFORMED.  DOG TAGS WILL BE MAILED TO YOUR ADDRESS IN NEAR FUTURE. TO AVOID AIDING THE ENEMY DO NOT DIVULGE NAME OF HIS STATION OR POSTION.

ADMIRAL JACOBS  
THIRD CLASS UNITED STATES ARMED FORCES

 

Dear Cas,         
I just got the first letter that you’ve sent me. I hope that you never get this letter. I am only writing it because it’s Benny’s idea. He swore that if I was gone he would get this to you. There’s one for Sam and Bobby too. Cas, I love you. I love you with all my heart.  If you’re reading this then I want you to remember that. I need you to know that. I left Baby to Sam (boy needs a good car) and everything else I own is for you. I want you to be sad for a week and then forget me. Whether I am MIA or KIA, forget me. I won’t be coming home, they don’t search for the missing out here, and they sure as hell won’t look for my body. I want you to remember the good times that we had together. Don’t mourn, go out and live a full and happy life. Always have a slice of pie for me when you can. Don’t let your life end because mine did. Do all the things that we were going to do. Be happy, for me. I love you.

Forever yours,  
Dean Winchester

P.S. Don’t you dare read this letter over and over again and torture yourself. Move on, be happy. 

**Author's Note:**

> Basically this was a roleplay that we decided to clean up and post, we'd love to know what you think :)


End file.
